Remembrance
by DreamWvr73
Summary: It's holiday time and MacGyver, Gillian and Pete are still in Egypt.


Gillian unlocked the door to the apartment and walked into it, quietly closing the door behind her. It was just after 7 am and she didn't want to disturb her husband. The apartment was a tiny one; the simple stucco walls of their Luxor apartment were mostly blank. The only decoration present was a hand woven tapestry depicting life along the Nile; it hung above their living room set. 

There was a couch, a loveseat and a chair, each one was nothing more than a wooden frame. The bottoms and backs of the furniture criss crossed with tightly woven leather strips; underneath dark brown velvety cushions.  Their temporary home was an overgrown studio apartment; the only separate room was their bedroom. The living room and kitchen both shared the same room. One half of was the living room, the other half the kitchen with a round dining room table and four chairs.

The couple had been in Egypt since the third week of November. After the tomb of Sucorra-Jae had been found and the work began they decided to rent an apartment in the same building Indy and his staff lived. It was a fairly modern building, one of the newer ones in Luxor. 

Gillian set her tote bag down on the round black wrought iron table. She took a half gallon of milk, a carton of eggs and loaf of bread out. She opened the white fridge and put the eggs and milk away. The grocery bag was folded neatly and set on top of the fridge along with her keys. 

The room was getting slightly chilly and Gillian shuddered as she rubbed her arms.  There was a small space heater in the corner next to the couch and she turned it on low; sending a small amount of heat into the room.

Gillian opened the bedroom door and peeked in. MacGyver was on his side, his back turned towards the door. His wife walked into the room and sat down on the edge of their bed. The queen sized bed was made the same way their couch and chair was; nothing more than a simple wooden frame with a mattress on top of it. She touched his back, gently rubbing it. She kicked off her boots and stretched out behind him. 

Gillian had on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, the temperature outside was dropping the closer it got to Christmas.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Gillian leaned close to his ear and blew into it.

MacGyver flinched, shrugging his shoulders and reaching up to touch his ear.

Gillian giggled as she leaned close to his ear again. "Get up oh Handsome One before I ravage you in this bed." 

Mac opened his eyes, he heard Arabic being spoken to him and he looked behind him and saw the grinning face of his wife. "Did you say what I _think_ you said?"

Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what did I say?" The young woman looked at him with raised eyebrows; she had been teaching him Arabic since they had gotten to Egypt almost 4 weeks earlier.

MacGyver rolled over onto his back and looked up at his wife. "You said you were going to ravage in this bed if I didn't get up. Right?"

His wife's grin only got wider. "That's _exactly what I said!" She gave him a small kiss on his lips. "Now what would be your response to that?"_

MacGyver thought about it for a moment and raised an eyebrow. He said a few carefully chosen words and the face of his wife turned as red as a beet; this only made him grin. "Did I say it right?"

Gillian cleared her throat and fanned her face. "Uh…yeah I'd say you did." She waved her hand, trying to cool her burning cheeks. "You're really learning how to speak it well. Maybe _too well." She gave him another kiss. "You wicked man."_

Mac only chuckled as he stretched a little. "What time is it?"

"After 7, I got up early to go get a few groceries."

"It's that _early_ and you woke me up?" MacGyver rolled back onto his side and covered his head with a pillow. "Don't come back for at _least_ two hours!"

Gillian leaned over him and tried to grab the pillow from his head. He had a hold of it and won't budge. "Mac come on now get up!"

"No way!" A muffled voice called out from behind the pillow. "And nothing you can do will make me change my mind!"

Gillian stopped tugging on the pillow. "Is that so? Nothing I can do huh?"

"Nope! Nothing!"

The young woman thought about it for a moment, a wicked grin came to her lips. "You're sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm positive."

Gillian nodded. "Okay, that's fine. I think I'll join you." She got off of the bed and unbuttoned her jeans, pulled them off and tossed them towards their black trunk in the corner. She lifted her sweater over her head and dropped it on the floor. 

Gillian climbed back into the bed and turned on her side, pressing her body against her husband's.  She put her left leg over his waist and used it to draw him even closer to her.

MacGyver uncovered his head and looked down; he saw his wife's long leg over him. "What do you think you're up to?"

"Nothing, I'm not doing a thing Mac, just resting here with you."

"Then what's with the leg?"

Gillian smiled. "I have two of them; they're a matched set, thanks for noticing."

MacGyver put his hand on it and started to caress it. "You're trying to get to me aren't you?"

"No….its the farthest thought from my mind."

Mac sighed as he continued to run his hand up and down his wife's leg. "Uh huh, sure it is."

Gillian put her arm around his chest started to kiss his shoulders. "I thought you said that nothing I could do would get you out of bed?"

"Well I really _won't_ want to if you keep doing that." He put his hand over his shoulder, touching his wife's head.

Gillian smiled as she kissed down to his shoulder blades. "Being wicked aren't I?"

MacGyver closed his eyes and sighed. "Extremely." He moved his leg off of him and lifted his wife's arm. He rolled over, facing her. He reached down and put her leg back around him. "There, that's _much better."_

Gillian put her arms around her husband's neck. "You're right." She turned her head slightly to the side and pressed her mouth to her husband's kissing him.

Mac broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. "See, I don't want to get out of his bed now."

Gillian started lightly kissing her husband's lips. "Well since we're on Christmas break we really have no where to go. If we want to stay here all day and go nuts on each other, we can."

Her husband grinned widely. "Now there's an idea." MacGyver returned her tiny kisses. "I say we make mad passionate love until we are totally exhausted." He turned his head a little from side to side. "Should take a least a few times for that to happen, right?"

Gillian nodded. "Right, three, maybe four tops."

"Right. Then we put the heater on low and snuggle up in this bed all nice and warm together and just sleep."

The redheaded woman laughed. "We haven't had a coma day in a long time."

MacGyver sighed and pressed his hand to his wife's face. "Yeah I know but we've had such a wild time lately with Evan being kidnapped, being shot up and the fun we had with Jaddadar. I think we need to spend some time together and just…" He shrugged. "Forget about the rest of the world."

Gillian knew her husband was right; they did need to spend some time just being in each other's company. She nodded, looking into her husband's eyes. "I think that's a great idea." She smiled at him, her lips pulled back to show her teeth. "What do you say we get divorced?"

Mac's dark eyes bugged a little. "What?"

"You heard me, let's get divorced."

The blond man creased his brow. "Why?"

Gillian saw his expression and started to laugh. "So we can meet, fall head over heels in love again and get married."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "We don't need to do that all over again Gill." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We can go straight through to the honeymoon!" He started kissing her all over her face, his kisses here loud and they made his wife laugh hard.

"Mac! I'm going to drown!" She was pressing on his chest a little, trying to get away from his smacking lips.

"But you'll die with a smile!"

Gillian finally pushed him back some and caught her breath. She looked at her husband and sighed. "I love you, you _complete maniac."_

MacGyver only grinned. "You think I'm nuts now, just _wait." He gave her a small kiss. "I love you too." He leaned back and looked at her. "So what do you say? Shall we get started?"_

Gillian laughed and nodded her head. "Absolutely!" Her lips grinned wickedly. "There is only one thing getting up from this bed my Darling and it's not either one of us." Her face blushed. "Well…mostly." She turned her husband's head to the side and started kissing is neck.

Mac closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "It's going to be a _very good day." He whispered in Arabic as his wife started a full blown attack on his neck._

The small apartment was dark when Gillian opened her eyes. She rolled over and found that she was alone in the bed. A smell of cooking food wafted in and she scooted over to the edge of the bed and got up. She got her white terrycloth robe out of the trunk and slipped it over her shoulders. She opened the bedroom door and saw her husband was standing at the tiny two burner gas stove. He had put on black sweat pants and a loose grey t-shirt. He had a pair of bright white socks on his feet. 

"Hi."

Mac started at the sound of her voice and turned around. He had a spatula in his right hand. "Hi."

Gillian walked into the kitchen and stood beside the stove. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah, we haven't eaten all day." He was looking down at the skillet, his face was serious. "Are you hungry?" 

"I'm starving." Gillian creased her brow when she saw his face. She touched his cheek gently. "You okay?"

Mac lifted his eyes to meet her face. There was emotion and something else swimming in his brown eyes. "Yeah." He took the pancake out of the skillet and put it on a plate that already had two on it. He handed it to her. "Here you go."

Gillian took the plate and set it down on the table. The butter and the syrup were already there and she began to doctor her pancakes. She was staring at her husband's back. She knew that he wasn't telling the truth. She stood beside him, putting her hand on his back. "I know you're not okay."

MacGyver didn't say a word and Gillian took the spatula from his hand, turned off the stove and turned him to face her. She had her hands on his arms. "Mac, don't shut me out like this!" Her sudden fire of temper, blowing out like a match in the breeze when she saw the solemn look on his face. "We just spent a wonderful day together; don't ruin it by holding back now."

Mac hung his head and sighed heavily. "Today is…December 14th." He lifted his head to see his wife's face. "I didn't realize until I got up what day it was."

Gillian closed her eyes briefly and stepped towards him. She put her arms around him and held him to her. "I'm sorry Baby. I didn't even pay attention to what the date was."

MacGyver hand his hands on his wife's back, he buried his head in her shoulder. "How could I forget about them Gill?"

Gillian pulled back and shook her head. "You didn't forget about them. You _never_ forget them." She touched his chest. "You keep a small piece of them right here."

Mac sighed and wiped his face. "Sometimes…it seems like they never existed. It happened so long ago it's like they weren't really in my life at all." He swallowed hard. "And sometimes I miss them so bad it's like broken glass in my heart."

Gillian took his hand and led him over to their couch and sat down beside him. "Mac, your father and your grandmother are together right now and they're watching over you; just like they did when they were alive. We've been really busy and we're in a foreign country living in a shoebox. It's only natural that you would forget something like that." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't beat yourself up; neither your grandma nor James would want you to." She leaned close to him and stroked his cheek. "Okay?"

MacGyver was leaning forward, he turned towards his wife. "God you're so much like my grandma it scares me." 

Gillian smiled a little at the comparison. "Really?"

"Yeah, you are." He leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. "Harry always said that Grandma always knew the right things to say. Now I know exactly what he meant by that." He moved back. "You're that way too Gill."

Gillian hugged her husband, her hand on the back of his neck. "Don't feel sad today Baby. They're still alive inside your heart and that's where they'll always be."

Mac closed his eyes and hugged his wife to him hard. "I know but I still miss them, everyday." 

"I know."

The couple let go of each other and Mac stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, our pancakes are going to get cold." 

Gillian took her husband's hand; he pulled her off the couch and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards their table. "Thanks Gilly Bean."

Gillian put her arm around MacGyver's waist and leaned her head against him chest.  "Any time Baby."

MacGyver was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He was lounging in a pair of dark grey sweats and a hockey jersey. The long sleeved jersey was white, black and red with a picture of a buffalo head in the center of his chest. The jersey was from the Buffalo Sabres. He had his feet over the side of the couch, engrossed in the Stephen King novel, _IT. Since the apartment didn't have a television, the couple spent most of their time reading or listening to music on a small radio they kept in their bedroom. _

Gillian was on the other end of the couch; she too had a Stephen King novel. She was reading _Pet Sematary_ in a pair of blue sweats with a matching blue turtleneck. She had her legs crossed over the other side. 

There was a pounding on the apartment door that startled both of them. 

Gillian gasped, nearly falling from the couch. Her heart was beating hard as she moved her legs around and closed her book. 

"Who can that be?"

MacGyver sat up slowly, closing his book. He put the book beside him and got up.  "I don't know, Pete or Indy wouldn't pound like that." He went over to the stove and picked up one of the cast iron skillets, gripping it by the handle. He approached door carefully, reaching out and turning the door knob. "Who is it?"  Mac licked his lips and pressed them together, repeating the phrase in Arabic. 

The person on the other side didn't reply, instead there came another round of heavy pounding. Gillian was watching her husband. "Be careful Mac."

MacGyver stretched out his left hand and touched the door. He unlatched it and put his hand on the knob, turning it slowly. He raised the skillet and pulled the door back.

A figure came barreling into the open door, grabbing MacGyver around the waist and knocking him to the floor. Mac got the wind knocked out of him; he recovered quickly and went to bring the skillet down on the head of the person that had grabbed him. Just as he was about to the figure lifted his head; this person had dark hair and a thick bushy mustache. He had on a brown bomber jacket and grinned when he saw his friend. "Yo Mac!"

MacGyver's eyes grew wide. "Jack?"

The stout man wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "The one and only!" He took the skillet out of his friend's hand and put it on the floor. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't crown me with that skillet. I couldn't wear my cap if you flattened my head."

"Don't tempt me!" Mac breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the floor. "Jack you just about scared us to death!" He lifted his head and looked at his friend. Jack was crushing his stomach and chest, making it hard to breathe. "Would you mind getting off of me? You're not exactly light as a feather."

"Oh! I'm sorry Amigo." Jack got off of his friend and stood up; he took Mac's hand and pulled him to his feet. He closed the door and smiled when he saw the stunned face of MacGyver's wife. "Yo Gilly Mac! Still with this bean pole I see. When are you going to come to your senses and marry me?"

Gillian got up and shook her head as she stood beside her husband. "Try half past _never_ Jack." She touched her husband on the back. "You okay Honey?"

MacGyver was brushing off his jersey. "Fine, just flattened by the Dalton Express here." 

Jack grabbed his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Oh that hurt me Gill, that hurt me _bad."_

"Somehow Jack I think you'll live." 

The stout man shook his head. "I never _could handle rejection." He walked into the room and sat down on the chair near the couch. "Well this place is interesting, early caveman." _

Gillian and MacGyver sat back down on the couch. "So what are you doing here? And how did you find us?"

Jack took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Simple Mac, I talked to Sandra at the Foundation and she told me where I could find you guys."

Mac turned his head and looked at his wife. "Remind me to tell Pete to _fire_ her."

Gillian couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure Sandra was only thinking of our best interests when she told Jack where we were."

"Yeah _right_." MacGyver was looking at his friend. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, so why exactly did you make Sandra tell you where we were."

Jack shrugged as he set his cap on his knee. "Well, it's been awhile since I last saw you guys."

"So you flew halfway around the world because you missed us?" The blond man shook his head. "No, I don't buy it."

Jack's face grew serious and he looked down at his cap. "No there's another reason."

Gillian creased her brow.  She turned towards her husband, Mac only shrugged.  "Jack, what's the other reason?"

The busy mustached man wiped his eyes casually and cleared his throat. "My mother's dead."

MacGyver closed his eyes briefly and wiped his hand down his face. He suddenly felt like a huge jerk for being skeptical about his friend's sudden appearance. He exhaled through his hand as it went over his mouth. "Jack…I'm sorry."

Jack lifted his eyes to gaze at his friends. His hazel eyes were full of emotion. "Look I know I shouldn't have just dropped in on you guys like this. I'm sorry about that but Christmas is in 4 days and I didn't want to spend it alone. I wanted to spend it with the people that mean the most to me." He wiped his eyes again and cleared his throat. "So would it be okay if I stayed here?"

Gillian glanced at her husband. He gave her a smile that said that their friend was more than welcome. "Jack, of course you can stay." She gave him a small smile. "It wouldn't be Christmas without you."

MacGyver got up from the couch and stuck out his hand. Jack took it and he pulled him to his feet and hugged his friend. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry about Francine."

Jack buried his head in his friend's shoulder. "Me too Mac, but at least she's with Dad now."

Gillian touched Jack on the back and rubbed it. "Jack, how did…"

Jack patted his friend's back and turned around to face his wife. "Car crash, she lost control and hit a wall."

The young woman nodded and hugged her houseguest. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No, its fine Gill, thanks."

Gillian put a hand on Jack's face. "What do you say to some dinner? There's some leftover lemon chicken in the fridge."

Jack sighed and unzipped his jacket. "I could really use something to eat."

"I'll fix you a plate." She patted his cheek gently before going into the kitchen.

Mac sat back down on the couch and Jack joined him. He took off his bomber jacket and draped it over the arm. "That was a very long flight."

"You flew up here?"

"Of course, I wasn't about to pay a thousand dollars a ticket to go round trip. I didn't spend nearly that much in fuel on the way over here."

MacGyver folded his legs under him and turned towards his friend. "Which plane did you use?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Baby. I got her landing gear all fixed."

Gillian had a plate in her hands filled with two pieces of lemon chicken and some mixed vegetables. "Here you go Jack." She handed him the plate.

"Looks good, thank you." He took the plate, a fork and a napkin from her and started eating.

MacGyver was watching his friend. He had known Jack long enough to be able to tell when things weren't right with him. Obviously the death of his mother was harder on him than he was letting on.  "You holding up okay Jack?"

Jack wiped his mouth with a napkin. "As well as I can be I guess." He glanced at his friend. "At least she got to be in my life for a little while."

Mac patted his friend on the back. "It may have been only a little while but she was there and you got to know her."

Gillian reappeared with a pillow and a blanket. She set them down in the chair. "There you go Jack."

"Thanks."

MacGyver got up from the couch and stood over his friend. "We're going to go to bed now, if you need anything, let us know."

Jack set his plate down beside him. "I will, goodnight."

Gillian smiled at her friend and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Jack."

"Goodnight."

The couple went into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Jack woke up bright and early and had fixed breakfast for everyone. It was just after 6 am when he carefully opened the door to his friends' bedroom. He saw the couple was fast asleep as he quietly walked into the room. Gillian had on a pair of light blue sweats and an old raggedy t-shirt. She was lying on top of her husband; she had her head on his stomach. Mac had his hands touching her hair, he still had on his Buffalo Sabres jersey and a pair of worn out black sweats.  A thick plushy brown blanket was lying in a pile on the floor, just under the foot of the bed. 

Jack stood over the bed looking down at his friends. "Aww don't they look adorable." He put his hands on his hips. "But, time for them to get up and face the world."

The bushy mustached man thought about it for a moment and decided on the best way to wake up his friends.  

MacGyver and Gillian were lying on the right side of the bed. Jack climbed onto the left side and stretched out beside his friend. He got close to Mac, turned on his side and draped his arm over the blond man's chest. He closed his eyes and simply waited.

Mac felt a heavy arm around him; he opened his eyes and looked down. The first thing he saw was a thick, meaty arm over him. He turned his head to the left and saw the smiling face of Jack Dalton. The stout man fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"Good morning Darling, sleep well?"

A loud shout started Gillian awake; she sat up fast, her eyes still closed. "Mac?" Her heart was racing as she rubbed her eyes and saw the reason for his rather rude awakening. The young woman's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, I know Jack is upset about his mother dying Mac but I think you may have taken giving him comfort a _little far."_

MacGyver did not look happy at all. "Oh very funny Gill."

Jack held his friend tighter. "Last night was the most wonderful night of my life!"

Mac's mouth dropped open. "All right that's _it. Either you are out of this bed and out of this _room_ in 2 seconds or the only thing you'll be getting for Christmas is a bloody nose!"_

Jack looked distraught and pained. "But Honey…"

Mac went to get up and Jack was out the door in a flash.  He peeked his head around the doorframe. "I was just teasing Mac. I just came in to tell you breakfast was ready."

MacGyver sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "Ever heard of knocking? You know, knock, knock?"

"I thought this way would be more fun."

"Oh yeah…loads!"

Gillian shook her head as she stretched out beside her hubby and put a hand to his chest. "Poor Baby, did we have a rude awakening?"

"Very rude." He turned toward her and gave her a kiss. "If _anyone is going to hold me like that it's going to be you and you alone."_

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on you two bowls of mush, get moving before your food gets cold."

"So what are we doing today kids?" Gillian took another bite of her hash browns. She was sitting at the wrought iron table between the two men. Jack had whipped up a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, ham, hash browns and hot buttered toast. 

MacGyver wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I told Pete we'd go to the marketplace and do some Christmas shopping." He turned to his right where Jack was sitting. "You want to come with us Jack?" He shifted his eyes to his wife and raised an eyebrow. 

Jack got the message and nodded. "Sure Mac, sounds like fun." He had another bite of his eggs. "What about you Gill?"

Gillian only shrugged her shoulders, a small smile coming to her lips. "Oh…this and that."

Mac looked at his wife, her very vague statement had peaked his curiosity.  "Can you be a little more specific as to what _this and that_ means?"

"Sorry Sweets, I really can't say more than that."

MacGyver was about to open his mouth when a knock came on the door. Gillian sighed out of relief as she wiped her mouth and set her napkin down on the table. She opened the front door and saw that it was Pete. He was dressed for the marketplace in tennis shoes, khaki pants and a blue polo shirt. 

Gillian smiled widely at him. "Hey Pete! For _once_ your timing is right on!" She gave him a quick hug and stepped back so he could come in. 

The stout man creased his brow. "And just what is _that supposed to mean?"_

MacGyver started to laugh. "It means a lot of the time you either come too early or too late or right in the middle of something." He cleared his throat as he gazed at his wife and winked at her. Gillian slapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud as she closed the door.

Pete saw the smiling face of Jack Dalton sitting next to his friend. "Jack… what are you doing here?"

"Just came for a little R & R and to spend some time with my friends for the holidays."

"Oh good." Pete clapped his hands together. "_So_ are we ready to shop?"

MacGyver stood up, dropping his napkin on the table. "Yeah, just give me 10 minutes to take a quick shower and change clothes."

Jack shook his head. "And don't forget my turn! I still got road grime on me!"

"Yeah yeah I know." MacGyver waved his hand at Jack and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jack shook his head at him as he started clearing the table of the breakfast dishes.

"You don't want any breakfast Pete?"

Pete shook his head and patted his stomach. "No thanks, Indy made fresh cinnamon rolls this morning. I'm pretty stuffed."

"Okay, I'll clean up then." Jack scraped the leftover food into the trashcan and put them in the sink. He turned on the faucets and started making dishwater.

Pete watched him and motioned to Gillian. She moved close to him and he took her arm and walked her into the far corner of the living room. He turned around briefly and made sure that Jack wasn't paying any attention to the two of them. He leaned in close to her. "What did you get Mac for Christmas?"

Gillian smiled. "That's top secret Pete." She looked across the room at Jack.  "Besides, we all agreed not to get each other anything remember?"

Pete nodded his head. "Yeah I know I was just curious though." 

"I just hope Mac doesn't get me anything too fancy."

The stout man's eyes grew wide. "How did you know he's planning on getting you something?"

Gillian shook her head. "Oh come on Pete, I _know him. I told him not to get my anything but I know that won't stop him any more than it stopped me when he said for me not to buy him anything."_

Pete put his hand on her back and patted it. "I see your point."

The bedroom door opened and Mac walked out, all showered and fresh smelling. He had on a pair of black jeans and his white linen shirt with the lacing in the front. 

Gillian saw him and she cleared her throat. "Excuse me Pete, I see someone I _have_ to acknowledge."

She walked over to her husband and wolf whistled.  "Oh my goodness, someone looks _very handsome in his linen shirt."_

MacGyver looked down at himself; the shirt was long, hanging to about mid thigh. "Think so?"

Gillian put her arms around his neck. "Definitely, but allow me to demonstrate." She moved his hair away from his neck and started to kiss it.

Mac laughed and squirmed in her arms. "Hey now, not in front of company."

Jack finished his dishes and shook the excess water from his hands. "Yes please, we just ate." 

Gillian narrowed her eyes and turned around, putting her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? This is _my _apartment and _my_ husband; if I want to show him some affection I will. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at Jack and once more hugged her husband around his neck.

Jack sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Well if you two are going to get all mushy _I'm_ going to go clean up."  
Mac put his arms around his wife's waist. "Yeah, go soak your head Jack." He motioned to the bedroom with his head.

"And to think I made you guys breakfast!" Jack picked up his small overnight bag from the end of the couch and went into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The three men were walking around the marketplace, taking in all the booths as they weaved in and out of the crowd. Jack had put on a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt; he had his bomber jacket over it. 

"Wow this place is amazing!" He was walking in between the two men. "So what are we looking for anyway?" He was almost shouting to his two friends, making sure he was heard.

Pete laughed at how loudly Jack had asked his question. "Mac is looking for a Christmas gift for his wife!"

MacGyver stopped walking and looked at his balding friend. "You make that sound like a _bad_ thing Pete!"

"I did not!" He too had stopped walking. "I only answered Jack's question. Was I wrong?"

"Well…no you're not wrong!"

Jack stepped in between the two men. "I thought Gill said she didn't want anything for Christmas." He glanced at MacGyver, a puzzled look on his face. "She said that as plain as day at breakfast."

Mac scoffed. "Yeah _right. I don't get her a present and spend Christmas Day in the dog house."_

"But I heard her say she didn't want anything."

Both Mac and Pete shook their heads. "You don't know much about women do you Jack?"

The pilot raised both his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean Pete?"

MacGyver laughed and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Jack, _any time_ a woman says she doesn't want anything, that means she _does_."

Pete nodded his head in agreement. "Right, she might say no but she really means yes."

Jack was looking at both men as though he were watching a tennis match. "So she says don't get anything means get me something or be in big trouble?"  
Mac patted his friend on the back. "Thus concludes today's lesson of Women 101." He put his arm across Jack's shoulders. "Now help me find something nice."

The three men once more started browsing around the marketplace.

"So how many lessons are there in Women 101 Mac?"

"I don't know Jack, I'm still learning myself."

Gillian had borrowed Indy's SUV and had gotten her husband's last Christmas present taken care of. She carefully tucked a small blue garment bag back into the bottom drawer of the trunk. Her present would be ready in 24 hours and she couldn't wait to give it to her husband. She took off her white jeans and dark blue sweater and took a quick shower, washing the heavy makeup off of her face. She had just turned off the water and had wrapped a maroon towel around her when she heard the front door to the apartment close. 

_"Gill?"_

The young woman was dripping wet from her shower. "Yeah Mac in here! I just got out of the shower!"

The bedroom door opened and her husband walked in. He opened the bathroom door and peeked his head in. "Are you decent?"

"Of course I am, I've got a towel on."

MacGyver snapped his fingers. "And here I was hoping to catch you naked!"

Gillian grinned as she grabbed her husband by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom. "You don't have to catch me naked. You ask really nicely and I'll be more than happy to drop my towel." She put her arms around his waist and kissed him.

Her skin was cool and fragrant; Mac noticed this as he returned her hug and buried his head in her shoulder. "God I _love it when you use that lavender scented soap." He kissed her shoulder gently. "It drives me wild."_

"Oh really? How wild?"

MacGyver started kissing her neck, his hands moved around her front. They found the ends of her towel and pulled them apart.

Gillian touched the towel, keeping it against her. "Mac, we have a guest."

"No we don't, he's over at Indy and Pete's place. They're going to watch a movie. We're invited to watch too." MacGyver grinned at her as he moved her hand away from her chest and took the towel out from under it, dropping it to the floor. "But I think we might be a little late." He bent down a little and put his arms around his wife. He kissed her, lifting her up as he did so.

"I think I'll buy a case of that soap." Gillian said as her husband carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Indy's apartment was three times the size of MacGyver and Gillian's. He had a three bedroom corner apartment a few doors down from them. The living room was a separate room as was the kitchen; it was decorated in the style of the Old West. There was a giant wagon wheel coffee table with a sheet of glass on top of it. The couch, love seat, and pair of chairs were done in a soft light brown velour. The print on it was cowboys in bright red Western shirts and jeans, horses, horse shoes, ropes and spurs.

"Wow, its like being in John Wayne's house." Jack was looking at the framed photos of famous cowboys that hung on the walls.

Indy came into the living room in a pair of red sweat pants, and a red flannel shirt. He was carrying a tray filled with snacks. "Thanks Jack that's the look I was going for." He set the tray down on the coffee table. "So where are they? Didn't you tell them we were going to watch a movie Pete?" He sat down in one of the two chairs.

"I _did_ tell him Indy, he said he was going to go get Gillian and come right back." Pete was sitting on the end of the couch; he snagged a potato chip from the tray and popped it into his mouth.

Jack finally finished looking around and sat down in the chair beside Indy. "I'm sure they'll be along. He's probably talking to her or something." 

Pete raised an eyebrow as he swiped another chip. "My money's on the 'or something' part." He shook his head. "Sometimes Mac acts like a head over heels in love teenager around Gillian."

Indy chuckled, his face growing pensive. "Can you blame him?"

The three men took turns looking at one another. Jack sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't." He thought about how much MacGyver had changed for the better since he had gotten involved with Gillian. "I can't blame him one bit."

There was a knock at the door and Indy called out to whoever it was to come inside. The door opened and the couple walked in, holding hands. The duo was standing just inside the door; the looks on the faces of the three men had stopped them dead in their tracks.

Mac raised both his eyebrows. "Did we come at a bad time?"  He glanced at Gillian; she had put on a pair of black cotton pants and a long sleeved red turtleneck.

Indy stood up. "No of course not, we were just wondering where you were." He motioned to the couch. "Please have a seat, I was about to start the movie."

"Great! What are we watching?" Mac let go of his wife's hand and hopped over the couch, sitting beside Pete. He saw the snack tray and took a carrot stick from it and took a bite of it. Gillian watched him and shook her head as she rounded the couch and sat down beside him, crossing her legs.

"Oh I thought we'd watch an action movie." Indy got up from his chair and went over to an oak entertainment center. He crouched down and opened one of the cabinets. The TV and the VCR were on the other side of the room, near a pair of large windows.  

Indy was riffling through the large collection of tapes trying to find the right one to show. 

"How about your namesake Indy?" Gillian put her hand on her husband's leg. "Got any of those movies?"

"Of course!" He pulled out a tape out of his collection and flipped his long pony tail out of the way as he stood up. "Does everyone like _Raiders of the Lost Ark_?"

"I _love_ it! Harrison Ford is the best!" Jack picked up his glass of ice tea had a drink of it.

Pete nodded. "Me too."

"All right, Harrison Ford it is then." Indy turned on the VCR and popped the tape inside. He sat back down and picked up the snack tray. "Anyone care for a snack?"

Gillian leaned forward and took a small sandwich from the tray. "Thanks Indy, I'm starving."

"I can't imagine why." Jack fluttered his eyelashes at her.

Gillian felt her face turn red. "Like I said…my apartment, my husband."  She gave her friend a wink before turning her attention to the movie.

"Find anything interesting in the marketplace?" Gillian had put on a white and blue flowered long sleeve nightgown and was fixing their bed. MacGyver was in the shower; he turned off the water and pulled back the clear curtain. 

"We found a few things." He had left his blue towel sitting on the sink's edge. He climbed out of the tub and reached for it, but it was gone. "Gill where's my towel?"

The young woman walked through the open door. "What was that?" 

Her husband was dripping wet, his hair sticking up all over his head. "My towel, where is it?"

Gillian disappeared and reappeared with his dark blue towel. "You mean this one?"

Mac reached out his hand to take it. "Yeah that's it, give it here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what are you going to give me if I do?" She had the towel just out of his reach.

"I won't kick your butt once I'm dry." MacGyver's was starting to shiver. "Gill come on! I'm cold."

"We really need to work on your flattery skills Mac." Gillian sighed and shook her head. "Well, since I don't want you to freeze to death." She tossed it to him. 

Mac opened the towel and draped it across his shoulders. "Thanks, trying to give me pneumonia before Christmas?" He went into the bedroom and stood in front of the little space heater. 

"No, just having a little fun." Gillian peeled back their freshly changed bed and stretched out on her side. She propped herself up on an elbow and was watching her husband.

MacGyver had finally gotten warm; he took this towel off his shoulders and was drying off. "You can have your fun as long as it doesn't involve me freezing to death." He put the towel over his head and was drying his hair.

"Aww you're no fun."

"Why do you say that?"

Gillian grinned. "Because, if you're cold I know of some lovely ways to warm you up."

"I bet you do." Mac went to their trunk and started getting dressed. He put on a pair of red boxers and a pair of grey sweats. He took out a white long sleeved shirt and sighed as he pulled it down his chest. "Ahh that's better."

MacGyver went back into the bathroom and brushed his hair, it was already starting to dry. 

Gillian was still watching him, now she was lying on her back. "So what did you buy me for Christmas?"

Her husband whipped around fast and looked at her. "How did you know I was shopping for you?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a very clever girl Mac." She started to laugh. "Besides, I knew you would get me something no matter how much I told you not to."

Mac set his hairbrush down and turned off the bathroom light. He climbed onto the bed and laid down beside his wife. "Well what did you get me?"

Gillian looked surprised. "Who _said I got you anything?"_

MacGyver narrowed his eyes a little. "Oh please, I _know you did."_

"All right, so maybe I did." She smiled. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. Christmas is in three days, you'll just have to wait."

"And that means _you'll _have to wait too."

The couple was lying face to face; Gillian reached up and started smoothing her husband's damp hair away from his face. She was looking at him with great affection.

MacGyver could see the love his wife had for him swimming in her dark eyes. He touched the hand that was in his hair and gently kissed it. "The truth is Gill the reason I said you didn't have to get me anything is because I already got the greatest gift _ever_ 1 year, 8 months, and 22 days ago."

Gillian knew what he was talking about and it made her grin. "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She leaned close to him and kissed him. "But I still got you something anyways. Of course I need to know if you've been naughty or nice."

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think I've been?"

"Both." Gillian gave his lips a tiny kiss. "But I like it more when you're naughty."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's a lot more _fun." _

"That's something you'd never hear Santa say." Her husband started laughing and yawned widely. "What do you say we call it a night?"

"Good idea, I'm beat." Gillian rolled over and turned off the small lamp, the darkness covering the room.

She scooted back over to her husband and curled up in his arms. Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep.

MacGyver was in his alternate Buffalo Sabres jersey. It was bright red with a pair of crossed sabers on the front of it. He had on a pair of dark green sweat pants and was carefully putting a ham and a small turkey in the oven. He put the silver oven mitts down and checked the clock. It was 8 30 and both the ham and the turkey would be ready in a few hours.  

It was Christmas morning and Mac was feeling rather festive as he went back into his bedroom. He took a red Santa Claus hat out of his trunk and put it on his head, tucking in his blond hair under it.

Gillian was lying on her side, curled up in a ball; the thick brown blanket was up to her neck. Mac leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas!"

Gillian slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. She saw the plushy red cap with the white fur trim and white pompom and she couldn't help but giggle. "You know Santa, either you look _a lot like my husband or Mac has a secret double life as St. Nick that he never told me about." She pulled the covers down some and flicked the pompom with her finger. "So which is it?"_

MacGyver shrugged his shoulders. "I'll let you decide."

Gillian put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him to her. "I think I'll go with option B." She kissed her husband deeply and touched her forehead to his. "Merry Christmas."

"Want your present now?"

"If you want me to have it now or we can wait."

"I want you to have it now." Mac kissed his wife on the lips and got up. He went over to the trunk and opened one of his drawers. He had a small red box with a big red velvet bow in his hands as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Gillian sat up and tucked a stray hair behind her ears as she looked at the red box. "Pretty bow."

MacGyver smiled as he handed it to her. "Here."

His wife took the present and tucked her legs under her as she carefully took the bow off and stuck it on the top of her head. "Hmmm wonder what this could be?" She was looking at the box.

Mac was getting impatient; he was starting to play with his fingers. "Well there's only one way to find out isn't there?"

"You're right there is." Gillian took the lid off the top and saw a square red velvet box. She creased her brow as she took it from the box. "A box within a box." She lifted the end of it and gasped loudly when she saw what was inside.

It was a round cartouche, there were symbols going down it, spelling out her name. It was made of 18K gold as was the chain that was attached to it.

"It's…it's my name." Each little symbol was finely detailed and the young woman shook her head in amazement as she lifted her eyes to meet her husband's face. "Where did you get this?" 

"It doesn't matter where I got it." MacGyver took it out of the box and put the long chain around her neck. The cartouche was the size of a stick of chewing gum; it hung in the middle of her chest. Mac adjusted it a little. "There, what do you think?"

Gillian lifted it and looked at it again. The gold symbols were raised against the gold background. She ran her fingers over them. "What do I think?" She gently set the necklace down against her nightgown. "I think you probably spent a fortune on me." Gillian put both hands on his face. "But it's so beautiful Mac and I love it." She pressed her lips to him in a deep kiss and hugged him around the neck tightly. "Thank you Honey."

"You're welcome." Mac returned her hug and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you like it."

"But you didn't have to spend so much on me."

"You don't know how much I paid."

Gillian pulled back and looked at him. "Yeah right, its real gold Mac and my name is long, don't tell me you didn't pay a pretty penny."

MacGyver shrugged. "Okay so I did." He touched her on the nose. "But you're worth it."

Gillian smiled and gave him another kiss as she threw the blankets aside. "Okay, you're turn."

She crawled across the bed and went quietly into the living room, trying not to disturb Jack. She came back with a large box wrapped in green paper. She sat down on the bed and handed it to him. "Here you go; this is _one_ of your gifts. The other is going to have to wait until tonight."

Mac took the box and tore off the green paper. The box was taped shut and he pointed to the trunk. "Can I have my knife?"

Gillian once again got up and walked over to the trunk. She got his knife out of his jeans pocket and tossed it to him. "I'm going to get dressed." She lifted her flowered nightgown over her head and took out a pair of red leggings and a white turtleneck; it had tiny Christmas trees, presents and wreaths on it.

MacGyver slit the tape open on his box and pulled the ends of it apart. The box was filled with Styrofoam peanuts and a long rectangle box. It was made of cherry wood and was covered with hieroglyphics. "Wow!" He picked up the box and looked it. "You can really see the work that went into these carvings."

Gillian slipped her hiking boots on her feet and went back over to the bed. She sat down and tied her boots quickly before taking the box from it. "This isn't just some ordinary box Mac, it's very very special."

Gillian took the box it came in and closed the ends. The box was turned upside down to make a solid surface and the rectangle was set on its side; it was standing up lengthwise. She tipped it to one side and wound up the small wooden key on the bottom and set it back down. "Watch."

The carved box began to move in a slow circle, as if on a pedestal. The four sides pulled away from each other and straightened. The sides all leaned towards each other and formed a triangle. 

Mac watched it, his dark eyes wide with amazement. He had the awe and fascination of a child as the box began to change again. "That's amazing!"

Gillian smiled and patted his hands gently. "Wait, it's not done." 

The triangle pulled apart, the sides moving down to reveal a miniature version of the Giza Plateau. There were three tiny pyramids, and the Sphinx. Mac gasped when he saw it and leaned forward to look at it. He could see the incredible detail of each pyramid; even the blocks could be clearly seen. The Sphinx was identical to the real one, right down to its broken nose and the small tablet between its paws. "Incredible." A little melody began to play as the sides tucked in to form a pedestal just under the mini pyramids. 

MacGyver grinned widely as the song ended and the sides stretched out once more to form the rectangle. The box slowly stopped moving. 

Gillian picked it up and handed it to him. "Well, what did you think?"

Mac shook his head as he held the box in his hands. He looked down at it and the hieroglyphics. "I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything like it, not ever. The way it moved, the moving parts, all of it done in wood; the work alone on the mini Giza must have been hard and taken forever. " He raised his head and looked at his wife. "It's very special Gill."

Gillian took it from him and set it aside. "Yeah it is, I had it made especially for you."

"Why?"

The young woman shook her head slowly as she touched his cheek. "You really don't know why?"

MacGyver didn't say a word, he only shook his head.

Gillian only grinned at him. "Because, this is the only box like it in the whole world; it's one of a kind, just like you are."

Mac sighed and shook his head again; her words and thoughtful gift had touched him. "I don't deserve you Gill, I really don't." He hugged his wife to him.  "Thank you, I promise I'll take good care of it."

Gillian smiled, she was glad he liked his gift. "I know you will."

It was 12 o'clock and Gillian was making the side dishes to go along with the turkey. She was making green bean casserole and mashed potatoes. 

MacGyver was beside her, neatly arranging the dozen rolls on a cookie sheet. Jack was sitting at the table peeling and chopping up the potatoes. There was a knock at the door and Jack set his peeler down and wiped his hands on a nearby dishtowel. "I'll get it."

The bushy mustached man was dressed in a pair of light khaki pants and a bright red button down shirt. He opened the door and saw Indy and Pete. "Hey! Merry Christmas!" He stepped back and let the men come in.

"Merry Christmas Jack!" Indy stepped into the apartment in a pair of blue jeans and a bright green button down shirt. The design was Santa Claus decked out in Bermuda shorts and sunglasses, he was surfing a huge blue wave. Indy had a clear plastic gallon jug in his hands and he set it down on the table. 

"Merry Christmas you two!" He said as he looked at MacGyver and Gillian.

Gillian stopped stirring together the ingredients for her casserole and went to hug her friend. He lifted her high in the air. "Not so high Indy I don't like heights!"

"Sorry Flame." Indy set her down and watched what Mac was doing. As soon as he put the rolls in the oven the two men shook hands.

"Merry Christmas Indy."

Pete had on jeans and a green pocket t-shirt, he waited until Indy had moved into the living room. He hugged his friend.  "Happy Holidays Mac."

MacGyver patted his friend on the back. "You too Pete, why don't you guys sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

Pete gave Gillian a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Mac we will."

"Not without refreshments first!" Indy patted the jug he had set down on the table. 

"What is that Indy?" Gillian poured her casserole into a pan and put it in the oven. She set her bowl in the sink and began to wash it out.

"Eggnog, made it myself." He was holding his head high in a very proud way. 

Mac got out 5 small glasses out of the cabinet and set them down on the table. "Here you go, for your eggnog."

The older man nodded. "Thanks Mac and because you were nice enough to give me glasses I'll let you have the first drink." He opened the jug and filled one of the small glasses. He handed it to MacGyver. "Down the hatch."

MacGyver took it and had a big sip, expecting it to be regular eggnog. As soon as he swallowed it a strong burning hit his throat and went right into his chest. He started coughing hard as the aftertaste of brandy began to fill his mouth and throat. He patted his chest a few times. "Whoa!" His eyes began to water and his face turned a little red. 

Indy patted him on the back. "Not much of a drinker are ya?"

Gillian turned off the water and stood beside her husband.  She turned to Indy. "What's in that eggnog?"

Indy poured a glass for everyone. "Brandy."

The young woman sighed and shook her head. "Thanks for the warning." She rubbed her husband's back gently, he had finally stopped coughing. "Trying to make me a widow are you?" She looked at her husband's face. "Are you okay Mac?"

MacGyver wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I just didn't think it was spiked!" He sniffled a little and shook his head. "Strong stuff Indy."

Indy had a small sip and sighed. "It's good for ya, puts hair on your chest!"

"No, that stuff will burn the hair _off your chest." Mac took a smaller sip, it was a little strong but not bad. "It's pretty good."_

"Thanks, my own recipe." Indy raised his glass. "I propose a toast, to the holidays and good friends to share it with."

Everyone picked up their glass and raised it, repeating Indy's toast and clinking their glasses together.

Gillian had a tiny sip of the eggnog. "Wow, potent stuff."

MacGyver nodded. "Yeah I think my chest is hairless now."

Gillian couldn't resist. She set her glass down and took her husband by the arm. 

"Excuse us a moment."

She took MacGyver into the bedroom and pulled the front of his jersey out and peeked into it. "Nope, I hate to break it to you Sweetie but your little bit of chest hair is _still_ there." 

"Oh good, I think I'd look funny with a naked chest."

Gillian shrugged her shoulders as she let go of his jersey. "I wouldn't mind if it was hair free. After all, there's no hair on mine."

MacGyver looked at his wife with wide eyes. "Darling if there _was_ we'd have to have a serious talk."

"Yeah I'd say so, but don't worry there's no hair on my chest."

Mac grinned at his wife and went to do the same thing she did to him. He touched the front of her turtleneck and started to pull it out. Gillian gasped and put her hands on it.

"Hey hey, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Checking for myself like you did to me."

The young woman nodded. "You want to check huh, okay. Allow me."

Gillian curled her fingers around the bottom of her turtleneck. She lifted it up and flashed her husband. "Satisfied?"

MacGyver's face turned red, he wiped his hand down his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yeah you were right, hair free."

Gillian adjusted her turtleneck and took her husband's arm. "Good, I'm glad we got that settled."

The couple left the bedroom and went back to getting the rest of Christmas dinner ready.

The 5 plates filled partially with food were still sitting on the small table, along with a carved turkey and cut up ham. Everyone had eaten their fill and had left the mess to be cleaned up later. The black trunk in the bedroom had been closed up and was currently in the middle of the living room floor. It had been transformed into a makeshift coffee table. The 5 people were gathered around a brightly colored game board on top of the trunk.

MacGyver sat Indian style between Gillian and Pete. He smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together.  "Okay, the game is_ Monopoly_ kids, we've all played it a thousand times but this time will be different I guarantee it."

Jack and Indy were sitting across the table from the MacGyver. "What's so different about it Mac?"

The blond man cleared his throat. "We play team _Monopoly, two against two with one person as banker."_

Indy raised his hand. "I'll be banker."

Pete frowned. "So that means I get Dalton as my partner?"

The pilot moved over and slung his arm over Pete's shoulders. "Aw it'll be a lot of _fun_ Pal."

Pete sighed and shook his head. "Oh joy."

Gillian couldn't help but laugh at Pete's reaction. "So I take it that means I'm teamed up with _you_ then Mac?"

MacGyver nodded. "Of course, unless you prefer another partner."

Gillian looked at Jack and Pete. "Well…"

Jack took his arm from around Pete's neck and grabbed Gillian's hand. "Come be my partner Darling, you won't regret it." He started kissing her hand loudly. 

Jack looked up at the ceiling and raised his other hand as though pointing out something. "I promise you the moon, the stars… the planets." He looked at her and fluttered his eyelashes.

Gillian burst out laughing as she turned to her husband. "Wow, how can a girl _refuse_ that?"

MacGyver raised an eyebrow. "If you want to be partners with Jack by all means, be my guest." He slung his arm around Pete's neck. "I'll take Pete." 

The stout man smiled widely at his friend breathed a sigh of relief. "All right then."

Jack was all smiles. "So you'll be my partner Gill?"

Gillian nodded. "Sure, why not. I think it'll make the game more exciting."

"Well now that you all got partners, let's play." Indy got the instruction book out of his game and started passing out the money.

"8, 9, 10." Gillian's top hat game piece landed on Park Place. "Yes! All right!" She looked at Indy as she took a bright orange $500 dollar bill and gave it to him. "I'll take it."

Indy gave her the change and the card. "Here you go, thank you for shopping at Indy's."

The young woman had rolled double 5's; this entitled her to another roll. "Can I have the dice Jack?"

Jack picked the clear red dice and kissed them. "Of course my Sweet, here are your dice." He took her hand and placed the dice gently in her palm. He closed her fingers around them and turned her hand over, kissing it.

Pete shook his head and looked at his partner. "Can you believe this clown?"

MacGyver only rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know, I keep waiting for her hand to dissolve from all the times he's kissed it."

Jack heard that and raised both of his eyebrows. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice MacGyver?"

Mac shook his head. "No Jack, a hint of _annoyance maybe but not jealousy."_

He put his arm around Gillian's neck. "You're just jealous because my partner is much better looking than _yours."_

"Can we get back to the game please?" Gillian shook the dice in her left hand and threw them against the board. "5." She picked up her top hat and moved 5 places, landing on Community Chest. "Let's see what it says." She took the top card off the pile and turned it over. "You've won second place in a beauty contest." Gillian looked at Indy and stuck her hand out. "My 10 bucks please."

Indy handed her a ten dollar bill. "Here you go, pretty cheap prize for second place I say."

Gillian tucked the money under the edge of the board and looked at her husband. "I believe it's your turn Sweetie."

Mac picked up the dice and leaned close the table. He shook them in both his hands and threw them at the board. "11." He picked up his little race car and moved it 11 spaces. "St. James Place." He picked up two hundred dollar bills and handed them to Indy. "I'll buy it."

"Your change and your card." Indy gave Mac back a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks." MacGyver looked at Jack. "Your turn Casanova."

Jack picked up the dice and cupped his hand around them. He blew into his fist and shook them. "Come on Baby, give me something good!" He threw the dice against the board, they rolled to a stop and to his displeasure he got a one and a two. "3." He picked up his little dog and started moving it. "One, two…" He was about to land on the third square until he realized what it was. It was the square that sent you directly to jail. "Oh no."

MacGyver and Pete saw what was next and they both started laughing. "Go to jail Jack!"

"It's the Crowbar Motel for you Dalton!" 

Jack grumbled and frowned as he reluctantly put his tiny dog on the jail square. His two friends were still laughing. "I was framed!"

Gillian shook her head and put her arm around her partner's shoulder. "Chin up Partner, I'll come visit you."

Pete picked up the dice and started shaking them. "You better bake him a cake with a file in it Gill."

Mac pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh. "Or maybe a lock pick set smuggled in a bowl of soup."

The two men started snickering and Gillian cleared her throat. "Now now let's not make fun of our poor unfortunate friend."

"You're absolutely right Gill." MacGyver wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Jack."

The stout man raised his chin a little in the air. "Think nothing of it; I am above such childish taunts. Sticks and stones gentlemen, your cruel words do little to penetrate my thick hide." There was an air of sophistication and refinement in his voice.

Pete turned towards MacGyver and raised an eyebrow. "Is he serious?"

"I'm afraid so Pete." Mac looked at the way his friend was carrying himself. "May I make _one_ last comment about your recent incarceration?"

Jack gave Mac a slight nod of his head. "Of course."

MacGyver's face broke out in a large grin. "Better keep a good grip on your soap at shower time." 

This time everyone including Jack burst into laughter. Gillian had her hand over her mouth but it did little good. She looked at her husband and shook her head. "You are truly a naughty boy Mac. I don't think Santa is going to give you your other present after all."

Mac fell over backwards and was lying flat on his back. He stopped laughing and creased his brow as he looked up at his wife. "Other present? What other present?"

Gillian poked him playfully in his sides. "Talk Jack into spending the night with Indy and Pete and you'll see."

Jack eventually got out of jail and the two teams played against one another for the next couple of hours. Finally the game was declared a draw, each team having bought up equal halves of the board. They put the game away and had decided to have dessert.

Gillian had baked a pumpkin pie and an apple pie; she was in the kitchen slicing them up on top of the table.

"Okay who wants pumpkin and who wants apple?"

Jack and Indy both raised their hands. "Pumpkin please."

"I'll take apple, please Gillian."

Gillian turned around and looked at Pete. "Sure, no problem." 

Mac was sitting on the floor still and he got up. "I'll help."

Gillian smiled as she got the dessert topping out of the fridge. "How very kind of you Mr. MacGyver."

Her husband got out the plates, forks and a big spoon for the whipped topping. "Sure." He looked at Gillian and winked at her. 

Indy got up from the couch and got his jug of spiked eggnog out of the fridge. "We need to make another toast before this day ends."

There were two plates of pumpkin pie and one plate with apple pie in the young woman's hands. She passed them out to her three guests. She went back over to the table and picked up her knife. "What kind of pie do you want Mac?"

"Pumpkin please." 

Gillian cut him a piece and put it on a plate. She scooped a hefty dollop of whipped topping and put it on the slice. "Here you go."

Mac put his finger in the whipped topping and touched it to her lips. He leaned over and kissed it off. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Gillian cut herself a piece of apple and went to join the others in the living room.

Everyone had finished the dessert and the 5 people were having a pleasant conversation. Indy and Pete were sitting on the couch, Jack was sitting in the chair and MacGyver and Gillian were sharing the loveseat. Indy got up from the couch and brought his eggnog into the living room.

"Okay everyone give me their glass so I can refill it."

The 4 other people in the room got up and went to get their glasses. They all stood around Indy as he refilled them one at a time. He set the jug down and raised his glass.

"I already made a toast, now it's someone else's turn."

The room was quiet for a moment before MacGyver cleared his throat. He reached down and took his wife's hand in his.

"You all know that Gill and I are the last of our families, everyone else is long gone." He smiled as he looked at each person there. "Seeing all of you here today made me realize that what makes up a family isn't just who has the same blood you do. It's also the people that are in your life who care about you." He looked at Gillian briefly. "It's really not just us anymore. All of you, and a few others back home, are our family now." Mac smiled as he raised his glass. "To family."

"To family." They all clinked their glasses together and sipped the eggnog.

Mac put his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her head. "Want to add anything to that?"

Gillian shook her head as she leaned her head against her husband's chest. "Nope, not one word. You said it all."

Pete smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah Mac you did, it was perfect and very true."

Jack sighed. "Well I _do_ have something to add to that." He looked at everyone and cleared his throat; his face growing sad and pensive. "Mac and Gillian aren't the only ones who've lost all their kin. I did too, the last of mine, my mother, died last week." Jack wiped his eyes. "I was feeling pretty sorry for myself, thinking how I was all alone now. But I'm not, as long as I have all of you, I'll never be alone." He raised his glass. "To those we have lost, you'll always be with us and we'll never forget you."

Pete put his hand on Jack's shoulder and patted it as they all touched glasses and drank.

Indy had invited Jack to spend the night in his apartment. He had one more spare room, and decided that it would be good to let MacGyver and Gillian have a Jack-free night. 

The couple had cleaned up their apartment, washed all the dinner dishes and was enjoying a snack before bedtime. They were both on the couch, sharing a slice of pumpkin pie. Gillian was sitting on her husband's lap; she had a fork in her hand and was feeding him pie.

"I don't think I put enough cinnamon in this pie."  Gillian had a bite of the pie and shrugged. "I can't tell."

Mac had another bite and shook his head. "The pie came out really good Gill, there's plenty of cinnamon." 

Gillian sighed as she leaned against her husband. "Just the two of us, alone at last."

MacGyver had his hand on his wife's leg and was caressing it. "I know, I love having Jack here but I wanted to spend Christmas night with my favorite girl." He held her closer to him and rubbed her back. "So what is this other present you were talking about?"

Gillian smiled and shook her head. "Aha! I _knew it would only be a matter of time before you brought that up."_

"Hey you were the one that said I had another present coming." Mac tried to look innocent but his wife wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh." She set the pie down on the couch and started to get up.

Mac grabbed her around the waist. "Where are you going?"

Gillian only grinned. "To get your other present."

"Oh! All right then." He let go of her and leaned back against the couch and stretched his arms over his head.

Gillian went into their bedroom and came out with a package wrapped in bright gold paper and a black three ring binder.  She set the present down on the end of the couch and climbed back onto her husband's lap. 

Mac creased his brow when he saw the notebook. "What's this?"

Gillian sat sidesaddle across her husband and held the notebook in her hands. "This is your other present."

She opened the notebook and flipped to the first page in it. 

It was a photo encased in a plastic sheet. It was of a beautiful woman. She had straight black hair and her eyes were painted with thick black eyeliner and bright blue eye shadow. She had a gold headdress on that spread out on top of her head and went down the dark strands of her hair. The woman had on a belly dancer costume. The top half of it was made of gold coins that were all welded together to form the bra. There were some stray coins hanging along the bottom of the bra and there was a chain of coins that formed a U that dipped down low to lay across her belly button. She had on a set of arm bands and a thick choker that were all made up of the gold coins. The skirt she wore was low, hugging her hips. The front of it had the same chain that the bra had; it sat on top of sheer black silk, the imprints on the fabric was that same gold coin design.  The woman was barefoot, standing with her eyes closed; she had a veil that matched the skirt wrapped around her shoulders. 

MacGyver looked at the photo and nodded. "Cleopatra. She's very beautiful." He looked at his wife. "So who is she?"

Gillian only grinned. "Look closer Mac."

Mac glanced at the photo again, studying it. He looked at her face and his eyes grew wide. "That's…" He turned his head and looked at her. "That's _you_."

"Give that man a cigar! You had me worried for a minute there."

Gillian turned the page; the second photo was of her near the bottom of the Khafre pyramid. She was lying back against the steps. 

MacGyver swallowed hard as he wiped his hand across his mouth. "When did you go back to Giza?"

"Last week when you, Pete and Indy were gone that whole day, remember?"

"Yeah." Mac couldn't get over how absolutely stunning his wife looked. He turned the page to the next photo. It was of Gillian leaning against one of the Sphinx's paws. She had one leg up and her head was turned away from the camera.

Gillian flipped the page to the next photo. It was of her standing with her arms raised, her veil flying out behind her. She was in front of the three pyramids. "So what do you think?"

Her husband looked at her and smiled. "I think they're beautiful." He touched the plastic pages. "How many more?"

"There's just one more and then your present."

Gillian flipped the page to the last picture. She was sitting on a large broken block with her legs drawn up, sitting amongst the broken temples that surrounded the Sphinx.  

"That's the last one." She closed the notebook and set it aside. 

The present was right there beside her on the cushion; she gave it to her husband. 

"Here you go, Merry Christmas."

MacGyver ripped the shining gold paper off. It was a wooden photo frame; there were Egyptian symbols all around it. The frame was around another picture of Gillian, this one however was different. She had taken off the black wig and the heavy makeup. She was in another version of the costume, this one had a white skirt and a white veil was in her hands. She had no makeup on at all and her long red hair was loose, hanging to almost the small of her back. She was looking at the camera this time, a small grin on her face.  The photo had even been inscribed in the young woman's handwriting in the top left corner.

_"To Mac, Here's a photo for you to keep on your desk. All my love, Gill"_

"And I will too, it goes right on my desk as soon as we get home." MacGyver smiled and shook his head as he looked at the photo. "See Gill, you can take a very pretty picture when you cooperate." He put a hand to her face and stroked it. "You make me breathe hard just looking at you." Mac cupped her chin and gave her a kiss.

Gillian closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned her head against her husband's chest. "You really think they came out nice?"

"Yeah I do, I want to get frames for all of them and put them in my office."

Gillian lifted her head fast. "All of them?"

Mac nodded. "Sure, why not?"

His wife stammered. "Well I… its just that… those…"

MacGyver put his fingers to her lips and shushed her. "Now you gave these to me and I can do with them what I want, right?"

Gillian couldn't speak with his fingers in the way, she simply nodded.

"Good, and since they _do_ belong to me I want to put them where I spend a lot of time." He leaned in close to her. "Do I _not_ spend a lot of time in my office?"

Again the young woman nodded.

"Okay it's settled then. They're going in my office." Mac took his fingers away from her mouth.

Gillian sighed and shook her head. "Okay, fine, but if I get teased…"

"You won't get teased." MacGyver picked up the notebook again and flipped through the photos. He sighed and shook his head. "Of course if I show these to Jack he might propose to you again."

"Or carry me away."

Mac quickly closed the notebook. "On second thought I _won't show these to Jack."_

Gillian laughed loudly. "Good idea."

"Well I think its time for bed." Mac set his presents down and stretched a little. 

"Another good idea, it's been a long day." She started to get off of her husband's lap when he grabbed her.

"No allow me."

MacGyver put his arms around his wife and lifted her, getting up from the couch as he did so. Gillian put her arms around his neck. "So I take it you're tired?"

"No, I said it was time for _bed. I didn't say it was time for __sleep. "_

Mac carried his wife into their bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him.


End file.
